


Warm

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, set right after 1x18 ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: Everything about him is warm, come to think of it: the soft gleam in his gaze, the way his lips had felt when he’d kissed her, the sheepish, barely suppressed smile he’d offered her afterwards...[Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley]





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I felt compelled to write this after watching 1x18. I just couldn't help it, they have so much chemistry going on.
> 
> I really really really hope Liam isn't actually Adam Carrington!!

As Fallon removes the makeup from her eyelids, her thoughts slither back to the short—too short—kiss that they had shared in the hallway less than an hour ago.

A hesitant kiss that had promised infinitely more and, _god_ , Fallon is so tempted to get more. So tempted that, as she undresses, she entertains the thought of paying Liam a visit. She decides against it, though. There’s no need to rush anything and besides, the kiss had been enough, just as it was. She felt no need for more—at least for now.

 _When did you get so fucking cheesy, Fallon? Get a grip_ , she scolds herself, slightly rolling her eyes.

…Still—and maybe it’s the champagne’s fault—she can’t help but let her mind wonder. Wonder how those seemingly-always-smiling lips of his would feel kissing down her neck, wonder how his arms would feel wrapped around her, holding her flush to his body, skin to skin. Wonder how many shades his eyes would darken when she’d touch him in _just_ the right places.

As she pulls the covers over herself and turns the lights off, she can’t refrain from imagining just how his voice would sound if it lost its usual smooth flow, if it deepened and became raspy with desire.

Fallon can bet her life that Liam would be gentle in bed as well, she can tell that from the way he always looks at her, with hopeful eyes, from the way his hand held hers back at the funeral, slightly calloused but comforting and protective and _warm_.

Everything about him is warm, come to think of it: the soft gleam in his gaze, the way his lips had felt when he’d kissed her, the sheepish, barely suppressed smile he’d offered her afterwards... She’s pretty sure she’s never been kissed like that, never had a kiss that was more tenderness than it was lust. It’s something that she’s heard girls gush about in movies and tv series but never got to experience herself.

There’s one thing Fallon is certain of.

She wants to ruin him. In the most delicious of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
